prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC47
is the 47th episode of Smile Pretty Cure! ''and also the 436th episode of the ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "The Queen of Jubiland". Synopsis Candy awakes from the Miracle Jewel, becomes Royale Candy and helps the Pretty Cure defeat the final boss Pierrot. Summary The girls saw Candy becoming her new human form-Royal Candy. Royale Queen also appeared in front of them. She introduced Candy as the new successor of Märchenland and gave her the Miracle Jewel. Before her spirit left them, she told everyone to support Candy and to believe in themselves. The Magic book appeared in front of them and the pages were blank. Royale Queen told them the future is not yet written and it is up to them to continue the story. Candy tried to suppress Pierrot's spawns and it was going well until Pierrot appeared. Pierrot created an army of Bad End spawns and the girls started battling them. They tried everything but the spawns keep coming on them. Soon they were overwhelmed and were losing. Cure Happy demanded to know what Pierrot really is. Pierrot claimed he was created by negative human emotions and he is the embodiment of Despair. He then poured Bad End paint on the magic book which caused the girls to lose their savvy. Candy used the Miracle Jewel to bring them back as the girls found themselves falling into the pool of despair. Suddenly, they could hear Candy's voice and struggled to go back to the light. They finally make it and just in time before Pierrot tried to kill Candy. The girls had obtained their Ultra Form and Pop brought Candy to safety. The girls make quick work on the spawns and managed to take down Pierrot. However Pierrot is still alive and he used all the Bad End energy to create a black hole to suck the Earth... Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Candy / Royal Candy Mascots *Pop Villains *Pierrot Secondary Characters *Royale Queen Major Events *Pierrot is revived and Candy turns from the Miracle Jewel into Royal Candy. *The Royale Queen dies and passes the throne to Candy. *The book of Pretty Cure appears, and Pierrot gets black paint on it. *The Smile Cures fall into the sea of despair, but Candy manages to save them with the power of the Miracle Jewel. *The Smile Cures are upgraded into their Ultra forms. *Candy transforms into her human form for the first time. *Fire Shoot is used for the first and only time by Cure Sunny and Cure March *Thunder Blizzard is fused for the first and only time by Cure Peace and Cure Beauty. Trivia *This is the first time that Candy uses her human form. *Although the four Cures gain their combinations, Cure Happy is the only Smile Cure who does not have a double combination attack with other Cures. *The last appearance of the Princess Cure Beauty and Akanbe eyecatches. Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes